Guncangan untuk Midoriya
by esspadass
Summary: Seorang penelepon meminta jasa service Izuku di akhir pekan yang menuntunnya menuju kawasan elit tanpa cela. Hari dimana pemuda berambut hijau itu mengalami perang napas dan jiwa menghadapi pemilik apartemen bernama Todoroki S yang menyewanya. Alternative universe. Sekuel dari Service. An Exchange fict with Shirocchin.


**Disclaimer** : Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Semua chara di sini adalah kepunyaan Hori-sensei_

 _ **A/N**_ _: Pertukaran fanfiksi bersama **Shirocchin**. Gomenne mbok, kalo ga memuaskan, akhirnya setahun jadi juga wkwk __Sebisa mungkin author sudah membersihkan typo(s), kalo masih nemu, maafkan ya wgwgwg. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Dengan Pelayanan Midoriya?"

"Iya, benar ini dengan Service Laptop dan Ponsel Midoriya Izuku. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisa kau ke rumahku? Kurasa aku mendapatkan masalah tapi tidak bisa keluar dari rumah untuk pergi ke tempatmu,"

"Tentu saja, tuan. Saya bisa kesana."

"…"

"Err…Saya ke sana malam nanti jam delapan?"

"Tidak. Hari Sabtu malam?"

"Um…saya…sebentar…ah, Sabtu malam saya punya sudah jad…wal? Err…"

"…."

"Etto…Hari Minggu jam satu siang, saya bisa. Bagaimana?"

"Akan aku kirimkan alamat rumahku,"

"Roger!"

"Jaa,"

"T-tunggu. Maaf sebelumnya, telpon ini atas nama siapa? Tuan? Eh?!"

Telepon sudah diputus. Tidak lama kemudian satu notifikasi muncul di layar gadget nya.

 **Apartemen Plum Luxury, no.11 lt.10, Toranomon.**

 **Todoroki S.**

Izuku rasanya familier dengan nama tersebut. Ia menggali ingatan, mencoba menemukan jawaban. Satu tangannya menutupi mulut, kebiasaannya ketika berpikir. Ia membuka buku catatan konsumen, menelusuri tiap nama yang tercatat.

Belum ia menuntaskan rasa lega dari dadanya ketika si penelpon berhasil membuat kesepakatan alih-alih membatalkan karena Izuku banyak alasan, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang seakan berkilauan menarik perhatiannya.

Izuku membeku.

Toranomon? Toranomon yang itu?!

Jantung Izuku serasa dicabut.

Toranomon adalah kawasan perumahan mewah mahal yang diisi oleh orang-orang konglomerat, aristorat dan artis-artis papan atas yang sekali digaji bisa membeli pesawat jet pribadi. Izuku bergidik ngeri. Masa iya ada seseorang yang minta jasanya untuk membenahi sebuah laptop? Beli laptop baru pasti sudah seperti mencongkel upil dan membuangnya tanpa pikir panjang satu dekade.

"Eh eh,"

Izuku membuka kuncian di layar gadgetnya dengan gemetar, hendak menghubungi kembali si peminta jasa tadi ketika bel tokonya berbunyi dan ia terdistraksi pemandangan dua mahasiswa yang masuk dengan menenteng dua tas laptop di masing-masing tangan. Yang satu berambut merah dan teman disampingnya berambut kuning. Izuku melebarkan senyuman ramahnya dan menyapa, menyimpan gadget yang ia pegang.

Toh hari Minggu masih tersisa tiga hari lagi. Ada banyak waktu untuk sekadar menelpon. Izuku 'kan diberkahi ingatan dewa.

"Hai, Midoriya,"

"Kaminari-kun, Kirishima-kun. Ngadat lagi?"

Denki, si rambut kuning menyimpan tas berisi laptopnya ke atas lemari kaca dengan wajah lesu.

"Laptop sudah manula. Sensitifnya lebih parah ketimbang cewek pms,"

"Ujian para mahasiswa. Nanti lah kita ganti sehabis magang. Tanggung sambil menabung. Untuk sekarang, kita pakai jasa Midoriya dulu,"

Eijirou menepuk bahu Denki dengan percaya diri. Izuku tersenyum.

Ah. Mahasiswa level bawah ke menengah memang melezat-...err..maksudnya menyenangkan. Setia kawan, dermawan dan membahagiakan. Izuku berterima kasih kepada mereka karena eksistensi golongan tersebutlah, laki-laki itu bisa tetap berdiri tanpa kelaparan. Bukan Izuku mendoakan mereka agar tetap terpuruk dengan laptop butut, duh Izuku anak baik yanagabonaparto. Dia hanya sedang menghayati kehidupan dan skenario tuhan. Catat. Sedang menghayati.

"Kukasih diskon, teman-teman, karena sudah jadi pelanggan setia!"

Untuk beberapa alasan, Izuku merasa ia telah melakukan hal jahat pada mereka. Denki dan Eijirou berseru mendengar kata diskon tersebut dengan wajah cerah.

"Kau memang setia kawan, bro!"

Izuku tertawa patah-patah.

* * *

Bangunan di depannya menjulang tinggi, seakan sedang menatap Izuku dengan tatapan merendahkan dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Lihatlah, orang kerdil, aku begitu gagah. Berbeda dengan apato dan toko reyotmu. Kau bisa rasakan aura berat menguar dari orang-orangku 'kan?"

Izuku mengorek sebelah telinganya, memastikan yang ia dengar hanya ilusi semata. Alih-alih apartemen, bangunan di depan ini lebih pantas disebut hotel.

Pada akhirnya, lelaki berambut hijau itu tidak menghubungi kembali si penelpon. Dia terlalu ketakutan. Antara takut bookingannya dibatalkan dan takut pada bangunan besar di hadapannya. Izuku berbohong. Ia takut ladang emasnya menghilang. Paling-paling salah satu konsumen yang pernah datang ke toko. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan nama Todoroki S di _notes_ padahal ia sangat rajin mencatat setiap _customer_ yang datang—entah bertujuan untuk apa, Izuku hanya suka, mungkin kelewat rajin— Tapi dia kembali berpikir keras dan memikirkan sodara Todoroki ini. Mungkin dia mencatat nomor yang tertera di banner wow-nya ketika tanpa sengaja lewat di jalanan yang wow ... hal tersebut Izuku yakini hanya dua puluh lima persen benar. Tetapi seseorang yang tinggal di bangunan megah ini bukanlah mereka para _survivor_ hidup pencari jasa servis murahnya seperti Eijirou dan Denki, apalagi menaruh percaya pada toko kecil mungil dan banner nyentriknya.

Beberapa orang yang baru keluar dari lift apartemen tersebut melewati tubuh kecilnya. Celana _chunnel_ bernilai puluhan juta dan tas seharga lebih dari biaya kuliah empat tahunnya. Sekali pandang saja sudah ketahuan kalau mereka para kawanan elitis. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Izuku yang memakai kaos power _renjer_ kedodoran dibalik kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan menenteng tas jinjing dekil berisi peralatan bertempurnya. Orang-orang tadi sangat wangi dan wajahnya begitu cerah sampai-sampai membuat kedua mata Izuku menyipit.

 _Ah! Itu bukannya Hawking ya! Ah bagaimana ini bagaimana ini!_

Izuku panik sendiri ketika melihat penyanyi rock internasional melewati dirinya menggunakan motor besar, berjarak dua puluh meter darinya dengan santai.

Izuku menggelengkan kepala, mengusir rasa rendah dirinya. Tidak baik menganggap kecil pada diri sendiri.

Ia menapaki lantai dengan pelan, seakan takut terpeleset. Setelah menunggu konfirmasi dari _security_ berwajah seram dan berbadan besar, Izuku kembali berjalan teramat pelan. Ah. Betapa kecilnya dia di sana.

Lantainya benar-benar membuat Izuku terpeleset, mata kakinya teraduk pada pintu lift. Mahasiswa semester empat itu menahan rasa sakit dan malu yang menjalar sampai ubun-ubun kepalanya ketika ia berada di dalam lift bersama kelompok manusia berdasi yang rambutnya mengkilau tersisir rapi. Ia bertanya-tanya tentang kenapa mereka memakai kacamata hitam di dalam ruangan. Mungkin hanya _fashion_ semata meski terbersit dalam pikiran kalau mereka sedang menutupi belek mata. Izuku kembali menggeleng-geleng.

 _Muri muri!_

Ting

Lift berhenti di lantai sepuluh dan segera Izuku meninggalkan pasukan berjas di belakang dengan tergesa dan menunduk-nunduk. Benar-benar mencekam, Izuku menahan napas sampai ia merasa tercekik.

"Nomor sebelas, nomor sebelas. Ah! Ini,"

Bel dibunyikan dan suara serak seseorang terdengar.

"Siapa?"

"S-saya dari pelayanan laptop dan ponsel, Midoriya Izuku. A-apakah benar ini dengan Tuan Todoroki?"

Pintu kayu besar mengkilap di depannya dibuka dalam sekali tarikan dan Izuku rasanya ingin menelan gagang pintu saat itu juga ketika ia mendapatkan wajah familier tersaji di depan matanya.

"Kau cepat,"

"A-anda T-t-tuan yang i-itu?!"

Shouto menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak berkomentar.

"Masuklah. Aku sedang memasak ramen,"

Kaki Izuku gemetar. Ya persetan dengan masak ramen atau kaki kuda pun, Izuku maunya pergi dari sana tapi itu sama saja melukai hati sang mama yang senang memberinya petuah untuk jadi laki-laki sejati yang tidak menarik janji-janji. Banner sialan.

"Kenapa diam?"

Shouto memberinya wajah datar tidak tertarik. Izuku mencubit pahanya keras-keras. Kenapa dia menyumpah serapah?!

"Ah! Ya! M-maaf! P-permisi..."

Gonjang-ganjing hatinya, Izuku membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk melepas tali sepatu yang jarang ia buka. Dia terduduk menatap lantai kayu maple yang hangat dalam sekali pijak. Orang tajir melintir memang berbeda. Izuku memeluk tasnya erat-erat, memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi di dalam apartemen yang baru ia masuki.

Tentu saja memperbaiki sebuah laptop kemudian menerima bayaran lalu pulang.

Ha ha ha . Izuku tertawa dalam hati. Apalagi kalau bukan begitu. Ia tidak akan didempet _kabedon_ ala shojo manga kemudian berciuman seperti _wallpaper_ dua orang di laptop pria yang dahulu ia lihat dan kini pemiliknya memanggil Izuku ke kediamannya dan memakai celana dan baju kasual santai, memasak ramen memasang wajah tampan. Rasanya Izuku seperti seorang pria panggilan. Kenapa terdengar tidak mengenakkan.

Gyuutt

Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit dan keringat dingin keluar.

Tap

"Argh!"

Izuku tersontak, berdiri dalam kecepatan luar biasa. Pundaknya baru saja ditepuk Shouto.

"M-maaafffff!"

Shouto lagi-lagi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Eh?"

"Sedang sakit?"

"T-tidak! Ukh..." Perutnya semakin terasa berputar menjadi-jadi. Maka Izuku putuskan untuk memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan ia melihat Shouto menjulang tinggi, memakai kaos tipis abu-abu berlengan panjang dan celana longgar.

"S-saya boleh p-pinjam toiletnya tidak? P-perut saya mendadak sakit. Cuman sebentar kok!"

"Kau lurus saja. Toiletnya di samping dapur,"

Shouto kemudian meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke dalam kamar. Izuku berjalan cepat nyaris berlari sambil menenteng tasnya yang ia bawa masuk ke dalam toilet yang. Lututnya seperti akan terlepas. Ia menganga, menelan ludah beberapa kali kemudian mendekat ke wastafel dan berkaca. Izuku menampar pipinya berkali-kali, meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ruangan yang sedang ia masuki sebesar apatonya dan ruangan tersebut berstatus sebagai toilet merangkap dengan kamar mandi. Ada bath ub besar, mengkilap tanpa cacat. Showernya terpisah kaca semi transparan dan kesat dan bersih dan Izuku melupakan sakit perutnya.

Sakit jiwa sih.

"Fokus, Midoriya Izuku. Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Perbaiki laptopnya, kemudian pulang. Dia sepertinya pria baik-baik. Dia mungkin mempunyai hobi ekstrem dan mungkin saja dia menyukai sesama jen—is errr…Profesional!"

Plak!

Tamparan kelima kalinya dan setelah menarik napas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan, Izuku membuka pintu toilet dengan hati-hati seakan takut menggoresnya, menyebabkannya mengganti berlipat-lipat ganda dari biaya kuliah satu semesternya.

Yang harus ia lakukan adalah bersikap normal, jangan gugup dan senyum pepsudent yang cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Izuku celingukan di lorong panjang yang redup. Ia tidak menyadari rumah yang ia masuki begitu besar. Rasa gugup membuatnya lupa daratan. Matanya membuka beberapa pintu dan tidak menemukan ruang utama. Dapur yang disebut tidak ada di samping toilet dimana ia baru saja keluar. Terdapat foto berisi satu keluarga tertempel di dinding krem, di sudut ruangan, minim cahaya. Ia menghampirinya; tiga anak muda dan dua orang dewasa. Izuku menatap seorang anak yang mirip kliennya namun terlihat jauh lebih muda, mungkin sembilan tahun atau sepuluh. Izuku tebak kalau ia merupakan anak ketiga. Shouto terlihat lucu dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Wajahnya bulat seperti mochi vanila dan strawberry. Mereka tersenyum kecuali pria dewasa yang janggutnya lebat dan si bungsu.

Kenapa foto ini ditempatkan di ruang tertutup—oh di belakang dinding ini adalah dapur yang ia cari. Diblok dua ruangan dan satu space kosong dimana hanya foto itu yang menghiasinya. Dekat dari mananya—

"Apa kau tertarik menjadi penghuni rumahku?"

"—iya—EH TIDAK!" Izuku lagi-lagi terlonjak ke belakang, merapat pada dinding dan memeluk erat tas kumalnya. Shouto berdiri, kali ini menenteng satu cup besar ramen beruap dan berbau kari. Izuku menelan ludah, antara ingin mencicipi dan takut digerayangi.

Pahanya terasa sakit oleh cubitannya.

"M-maaf. S-saya bingung dengan rumah besar tuan dan…dan tiba-tiba melihat foto ini, dan anda lucu sekali di sana—hah? Tidak! Maksudku…M-maaf!" Izuku menundukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa membawanya pulang kalau kau mau,"

"I-itu tidak mungkin hahaha—ha…eh?" Pria di depannya tidak menunjukkan wajah bercanda. Izuku semakin salah tingkah.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, cepat bekerjalah. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan,"

"Siap!" Izuku berdiri tegap, mengikuti di belakang pelan-pelan, menunduk-nunduk seperti anak anjing, merasa kikuk. Perabotan di rumah itu tidak banyak, bergaya tradisional kecuali dapur yang tampak modern dan minimalis—Izuku membayangkan masak katsudon, membuat jus kesukaan tanpa takut menjatuhkan perabotan karena _space_ yang luas. Tidak seperti miliknya yang sempit. Ia lihat pot berisi pohon kaktus di samping televisi dan beberapa ornamen lampu kuno dan lukisan gunung fuji. Sofa yang ia miliki cukup sederhana dengan warna merah gelap, tidak mewah tetapi ia yakin seratus persen harganya pasti luar biasa. Apartemennya teramat bersih dan terawat, Izuku maklum, melihat si pemilik juga sepertinya sangat merawat diri. Wangi aroma tubuhnya menggelitik hidung Izuku.

Ekhem…

"Apa tuan tinggal sendirian?" Izuku membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana yang menegang, serta pikiran yang mulai mengada-ada.

"Ya,"

"Apartemennya besar sekali. Tuan suka gaya tradisional ya?" Shouto mengambil laptopnya yang teronggok di bawah meja menggunakan sebelah tangan. Izuku melihatnya seperti kerepotan tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil.

"Aku butuh suasana yang damai," Izuku mengangguk kemudian tanpa diminta si empu, ia mulai membuka laptop hitam di depannya. "Laptopnya mati lagi. Sudah ku cas tapi tidak berhasil," lanjut Shouto kemudian menyeruput mienya. Ia duduk menyilangkan sebelah kaki di atas kursi kayu.

Izuku mulai berpikir ketika tidak ada apapun yang bergerak pada laptop di hadapannya meskipun tombol _power_ dihidupkan. Ia membuka tas, tetapi kemudian berhenti untuk kemudian bertanya,

"Boleh kupinjam _charger_ -nya?" Sejenak si rambut hijau merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu makan pria dewasa yang wajahnya terlihat muda, tetapi tanpa berbicara, Shouto berdiri setelah menyimpan kedua sumpitnya, dan membuka laci di lemari samping televisi yang LCD nya sangat besar, mengeluarkan apa yang diminta Izuku. Mahasiswa semester empat itu sedikit tersentak ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. Diluar dugaan, tangan pria itu terasa hangat.

Buru-buru Izuku membawa laptop beserta _charger_ -nya kembali ke dekat televisi dan mencari colokan.

"Colokannya ada di sini," Telunjuk Shouto mengarah ke dinding dekat sofa.

"Emm…"

"Biar aku saja yang memasukannya,"

"Me-memasukkan apa?" Kaki Izuku mundur satu langkah.

" _Charger_. Apa lagi?"

"AH I-IYA! _Charger_!"

Izuku berlari ke arah Shouto tanpa memerhatikan tas kumalnya tergeletak di tengah jalan dan – _ah bangsat_ — ia memaki dalam hati ketika kakinya tersandung dan satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiran cerdasnya adalah menyelamatkan laptop yang ada di tangannya dengan memeluknya tangguh tanpa sadar menubruk pria di depan dan ia ingin melompat dari apartemen mewah ini saat ia terbangun, mendapati pandangan kuah ramen dan mie cup berbau karee menggenang di lantai dan klien tampannya terjengkang ke belakang.

"AH! Ma-maaaaf! MAAAAF! Aku… A-aku akan mengepelnya—T-tuan tidak apa-apa?! Akh! Panas panas aduh—" Izuku yang hendak membantu Shouto berdiri mengibas-ngibaskan bagian belakang baju yang telah menipisnya terkena air kuah, menguning dan kulit pundaknya terasa perih. Punggungnya lengket dan basah. Ia melihat lantai berantakan dengan mie dimana-mana. Ia simpan laptop yang ia pegang ke atas kursi, sedikit melemparnya menimbulkan gedebuk pelan.

 _Mimpi buruk mimpi buruk. Izuku cepat bangun cepat bangun cepat bangun!_

Shouto berdiri tegap, sedikit meringis karena pantatnya mencium lantai tak berkarpet.

"Buka saja bajumu,"

Belum sempat Izuku meredakan kepanikan, jantungnya semakin ingin meloncat dari dalam dadanya ketika ia mendengar titah yang terasa mutlak keluar dari mulut pria yang tadi ia tubruk.

"T-tidak mungkin, tuan! S-saya tidak begitu kesana MAKSUDNYA TIDAK KESANA! SAYA LURUS SERATUS PERSEN!" Izuku menjerit heboh. Tidak ada balasan apapun selama dua menit. Keduanya terdiam dan Izuku terengah-engah dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia kemudian menutup mulut menyadari hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan.

 _Good bye_ , lapak tersayang. Mungkin ia akan dituntut kerugian yang telah terjadi.

Ia melirik lewat ujung matanya, melihat Shouto yang tertegun datar kemudian dia menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kubawakan air es dan lap,"

Izuku berdiri dengan lemas, membereskan apa yang bisa ia bereskan. Kulitnya masih terasa panas dan bajunya bau karee. Ia melihat lantai dan baju yang ia beli di obralan mingguannya akan lebih baik jika digunakan untuk mengepel lantainya.

Shouto kembali, menenteng baskom kecil berisi air es dan lap. Pundak Izuku kecil dan rambutnya mirip pohon natal. Pipinya terlihat menyembul kecil dari samping. Ia sedang memasukkan mie yang tumpah ruah di lantai ke dalam cup.

"Kompres kulitmu dengan ini," Izuku menengok, matanya sedikit berair. Satu alis Shouto terangkat dan keningnya mengerut. "Kau menangis?"

"T-tidak,"

"Kau laki-laki,"

"S-saya tidak menangis!" Shouto lihat pria kecil di depannya menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak keluar, mengedip-ngedipkan beberapa kali dan menahan ingus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh menangis kalau—huh?" Ia benar-benar menangis. Shouto ingin tertawa tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak pernah tertawa selama lima belas tahun terakhir. Maka ia memilih untuk berdeham, sedikit menarik napasnya.

"T-tuan, s-saya tidak mau dituntut, ukh…"

"Dituntut apa?"

"K-karena kesalahan saya,"

Ia menyimpan baskomnya dekat kaki Izuku, menekuk lutut. "Menuntutmu karena mengacaukan makan siangku?" Izuju mengangguk lemah.

"Menyewa pengacara itu mahal. Aku tidak mungkin menuntutmu hanya karena masalah sepele begini,"

"T-tapi tuan 'kan kaya?"

"Kau pikir begitu?" Kepala besar itu mengangguk secepat kilat tapi masih setia menunduk, enggan menatap ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin dituntut, baiklah, buka bajumu sekarang," Shouto meremas lap yang telah ia celupkan.

"EH?! S-saya…"

"Kau menolak?" Ia akhirnya saling beradu mata dengan si tukang servis laptopnya. Omong-omong, apa kabar laptopnya yang mati.

"S-saya akan menjual ruko d-dan membayar kerugian! S-saya tidak mau melakukan hal begitu!"

"Begitu apa?"

"B-buka baju…"

"Apa susahnya membuka baju? Kau mau aku yang membukakan bajumu?"

Wajah Izuku semakin memerah, masih mempertahankan genggaman kuat pada bajunya. Shouto menunggu di depan dengan sabar, melihat Izuku menelan ludah beberapa kali.

"S-saya t-tidak siap untuk melakukan hal itu," cicit pria kecil berambut hijau di depannya. Shouto lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau malu?" Ia menggangguk lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu kalau mengelap pundak orang bisa teramat memalukan untukmu."

Eh? Izuku bergeming.

"Kalau kau malu, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi sekarang, karena aku memanggilmu untuk memperbaiki laptopku, bukan melihatmu menangis," Izuku menatap baskom berisi air di depannya. Otaknya mulai memproses drama yang sedang terjadi.

"M-maksudnya ini buat…buat..ng—"

"Kulitmu. Aku sudah bilang tadi,"

Telinga Izuku mengalami disfungsional dadakan. Dadanya terasa melompong, memeras lap dan mengucapkan terima kasih tiga kali.

"Kau…" Shouto menonton Izuku yang susah payah mencoba mencapai punggung bagian belakang. Ia menengadah dengan tangan menekuk kepayahan. "I-iya, tuan?"

"Buka saja bajumu, tapi terserahlah," Shouto berdiri, memungut cup berisi tumpahan ramen dan berjalan ke tempat sampah di dapur. Izuku memikirkan usulan klien yang terus-terusan menyuruhnya membuka baju. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena telah berburuk sangka dan berpikiran kotor.

Bajunya basah oleh tetesan-tetesan air, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menuruti saran, membuka baju setelah pergolakan batin panjang. Tepat seperti dugaan, ia lebih gampang mengompres kulitnya yang masih terasa panas.

"Oh kau mendengarkanku,"

"Ah? A-ha-ha. I-iya. Begini lebih mudah ternyata," Kemudian hening beberapa menit lamanya, sampai tivi dinyalakan. Kulitnya pasti memerah karena sensitif. Izuku merenung, menotol-notol lap dingin.

"Badanmu bagus. Kupikir kau tidak punya abs di perutmu,"

"Hah? Ah… Anu...S-saya suka lari pagi dan sore. Kata temanku itu bagus untuk peredaran darah dan pembentukan otot dan kesehatan,"

"Perempuan?"

"Iya. Teman kuliah,"

"Bukan pacar?"

"S-sebenarnya mantan gebetan hahaha," Shouto tidak membalas, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi, membuat Izuku menyesal telah memberi tahu rahasia maha besar di dalam hidupnya. Persetan dengan usahanya untuk membuat suasana tidak canggung. Izuku ingin menangis entah ronde keberapa.

Setelah dirasa kulitnya sedikit dingin, Izuku berniat menyudahi pertolongan pertamanya ketika Shouto tanpa disadarinya telah berjongkok tepat di depan hidungnya. Tubuh pria kecil itu membeku dan hidungnya mencium wangi lembut seperti pewangi pakaian aroma lavender. Moe gap sekali, sialan. Ia berteriak dalam hati.

"Berbaliklah. Ada bagian tulang belikatmu ada yang memerah,"

"Eh?" Meski tidak merasa demikian, Izuku berbalik menuruti perintah tersebut. Ia merasakan lap dingin menyentuh kulitnya, lembut dan teramat hati-hati. Perlahan turun sampai ke pinggang. Izuku agak meliuk merasa geli, berusaha dengan keras menahan suara yang ingin keluar.

"Tapi badanku lebih besar dari pada badanmu," ucap Shouto serak setengah bisikan. Bulu roma di tengkuknya merinding. Entah hanya imajinasi belaka atau benar-benar nyata, Izuku merasakan punggungnya bertubrukan dengan dada pria di belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa membedakan apa yang sedang berdetak keras itu jantungnya atau jantung klien yang napasnya kini menerpa pundaknya.

"A-anu…s-sepertinya saya sudah tidak apa-apa," Ia berbalik, dan benar saja, si pria tampan penyewanya sedang menatapnya intens dengan mulut mengatup. Bibirnya seksi. Izuku ingin menjedukkan kepala pada batu besar.

"Ah… I-itu…"

"Kau mau melakukannya sendiri?"

"M-melakukan a-apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, wallpaper yang neechan pasang di laptopnya benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk,"

"Eeeeeh,"

"Aku tidak tahu orientasi seksualmu seperti ini, Shouto. Tapi kau adalah aset berharga di keluarga. Aku tetap menyayangimu,"

"Natsuo, diaaam, ssshh,"

"Aku juga tetap menyayangimu, adik kecil,"

"Kalian sedang ap—"

"Natsuo, Touya, kita pulang. M-maaf sudah mengganggu kalian berdua. Silakan lanjutkan. Jangan lupa makan malam nanti ya, Shouto. Ayah ingin berkumpul. Bye bye!"

Eh?

"Sekalian bawa pemuda manis itu. Kenalkan pada ibu,"

"Touya!"

Piip

Pintu tertutup.

"Sori. Mereka kakak—Oi? Midoriya?"

Midoriya Izuku. Sembilan belas tahun. Laki-laki. Mahasiswa semester empat yang teramat menyayangi ibunya, sedang mengalami pergolakan batin antara menahan kewarasan atau melanjutlan mata untuk memejam, mempertanyakan nasib hidup biasa-biasanya dan menolak untuk mengatakan kalau tepukan lembut di pipi berbintiknya dan lengan kokoh kliennya yang memeluk setengah badannya terasa menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

end


End file.
